


Blame It On The Mistletoe

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, metadata shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although he had considered it, Delta never intended to find himself standing beneath a sprig of mistletoe nor had he expected to be standing beneath it with Maine, one of Washington’s good friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Mistletoe

For the past week, Delta had been observing various people and their reactions to the mistletoe that someone had decorated the place with. He had been given the opportunity to closely observe the tradition at York’s Christmas Eve party.

Delta couldn’t understand the logic behind hanging up little sprigs of mistletoe at Christmas. He had tried repeatedly to find evidence of a good reason for it but he had never come to any solid conclusions. In his mind, it was a superstition that served very little purpose and probably came about as an excuse for some man many years ago to kiss a pretty lady he was attracted to.

How silly.

York seemed particularly fond of the tradition, even if it had earned him three punches to the gut and a poorly aimed punch to the face by Carolina along with a few kisses. Suprsingly, Delta had found that although most people displayed a disgruntled opinion of it, whenever they found themselves beneath a sprig, they would sigh and roll their eyes before good-naturedly leaning in for the customary kiss on the cheek.

Delta had made a point not to be caught standing beneath it - he wasn’t particularly keen on kissing just anybody and he had done a good job so far.

He had taken slipping-up into consideration and had chosen a select few people that he might allow himself to be caught with.

Although he had considered it, Delta never intended to find himself standing beneath a sprig of mistletoe nor had he expected to be standing beneath it with Maine, one of Washington’s good friends. As far as he could tell, Maine seemed just as fond of the plant as he did.

Delta and Maine glanced up at the small bit of greenery dangling above them before glancing at each other. There seemed to be some wordless kind of discussion between them that they would ignore this incident and just pretend like they’d never been under the mistletoe.

It would have worked if Washington hadn’t spotted them.

He caught Maine’s gaze knowingly and grinned. Delta could hear Maine’s grumble. It didn’t seem as though Wash would call them out, but Delta had heard stories. Wash was very similar to York, he had heard, and that could potentially be a bad thing.

York would have shouted it out for all the world to hear.

He was too caught up in his thoughts to really notice that Maine had shifted so he was standing in front. Gentle hands on his face brought his attention to the present and he only had a second to process the thought that _Maine was actually going to kiss him._

It was a soft kiss, absolutely nothing like one would expect from the giant, taciturn man and it was over in less than a second. Maine brought his hands to Delta’s shoulders and gave them a light squeeze as he smiled. Delta found himself smiling back and before he knew it, he was standing beneath the mistletoe on his own.

He stayed there for a few moments processing the data he had collected as he brought his hands to his lips. It was nice. He had liked it.

Delta shook his head and glared at the offensive white-berried plant hanging from the ceiling.

He wanted to maybe kiss Maine again and he had started devising a plan that would land them beneath the mistletoe another few times that night. As he thought, he caught Maine looking at them and they shared the slightest of smiles.

If anyone asked, Delta would just blame it on the mistletoe. It seemed like Maine was going to.


End file.
